


Fox Tale

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Dinner Parties, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Roman era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Bar Kappara's revenge for not getting a invitation to the late antiquity wedding of the year was to (a) write rude curses on the gate and (b) spoil the dinner thrown to apologise to him for not inviting him. Rabbi Judah threw another big party, and as the meal was served Bar Kappara stood up, announced he just wanted to say a few words first and then told three hundred stories about foxes. When asked why, he sniffily said he didn't want people saying he'd come for a free meal, and he just wanted to rub it in that he should have been invited with his colleagues the day before. (When he would presumably have told his fox stories at the wedding reception . . .)





	Fox Tale

When the son of Rabbi Judah the Prince married, everyone except Bar Kappara was invited to the party. He sulked at home.

The next day, Bar Kappara was invited to dinner in apology.

"I'm still insulted," he whinged to his newest student, a young man with yellow eyes.

"You should go, and tell off-colour jokes to lower the tone. Maybe about lustful foxes?" his student suggested.

"How many jokes about foxes can there be?" Bar Kappara asked dubiously.

"Oh, I know at least three hundred," the student hissed.

It was a memorable dinner, but no-one had much of an appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> Bar Kappara's revenge for not getting a invitation to the late antiquity wedding of the year was to (a) write rude curses on the gate and (b) spoil the dinner thrown to apologise to him for not inviting him. Rabbi Judah threw another big party, and as the meal was served Bar Kappara stood up, announced he just wanted to say a few words first and then told three hundred stories about foxes. When asked why, he sniffily said he didn't want people saying he'd come for a free meal, and he just wanted to rub it in that he should have been invited with his colleagues the day before. (When he would presumably have told his fox stories at the wedding reception . . .)


End file.
